


Risking it all

by cindym2911



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, I don't want to give anything away so prepare for all, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide thoughts, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindym2911/pseuds/cindym2911
Summary: George is fighting with all he's got, but sometimes there's nothing you can do.He feels numb... except when he thinks of his precious green boy... but would his love be enough? Does he even love him?.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Risking it all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this story in the first person or at least I think it is.  
> It's “George's story”.

Apathy is a lack of feeling, emotion, interest, or concern about something. It is a state of indifference, or the suppression of emotions such as concern, excitement, motivation, or passion. The apathetic may lack a sense of purpose, worth, or meaning in their life.

_ I don't get it. What is life?. And why does everyone want it?. How do they enjoy it?. How do they find happiness?. Why don't I have a passion?. Am I good?... That’s a dumb question right?. Why is life so boring and dull?. Am I the only one that does not see color?. Is everyone else faking it?. Do they truly love me?... Dumb question again. Of course, they don't, how could they when there's nothing to love?. What if I…? No, I can't do that. I'm a coward. My life is meaningless. I can't keep this up. _

_ Maybe if I don't speak I won't bother anyone and they'll leave me alone… Right?. _

_ Wrong. _

_ Now they are suspecting something is wrong, and I don't think I can talk about it. They'll say I have nothing to complain, that I'm being dramatic, overreacting, that I just want attention, that is just a phase. _

_ Am I overreacting?. I don't know what thoughts are mine anymore. Were they ever mine?. _

_ Maybe if I don't say anything these feelings or lack of them… will go away. It's worth a shot. _

_ Family is dangerous. And their words are lethal, like a poison slowly creeping in on you until it kills you. Cant, they see what they do to me? Am I really that good at hiding it? Or are they just ignoring it?. Did they meant to hurt me?. _

_ My friends always say such reassuring and comforting words to me. But how do I know they aren't lying?. Am I what they say that I am?. What am I?. _

“Earth to Georgee” a faint voice said in the background.

“George?” another voice said closer, I could hear the concern in their voice.

“Hi” I meant to come out strong and secure but it was barely above a whisper, I winced at how my words sounded.

“George is everything okay?” Dream asked. 

Merely a second later I gave my robotic answer “I'm just tired”.

It wasn’t entirely a lie. I am tired, I’ve barely been able to sleep this past week.

After a minute of silence I heard Sapnap say quietly “George you know you can tell us anything”.

His words sounded like he thinks I'm going to run away. Like I'm a puppy someone threw in the street after deciding they didn't want it anymore.  _ Pity. _

_ God my head hurts. Why does everything hurt? Do I have bruises all over my body? I don't understand. Why when someone else touches me it hurts but when I do it… it doesn't. It's like I only have bruises when someone else is touching me. Is that possible?. _

I was interrupted from my thoughts.

“You know we love you right George?” Dream said, it gave me butterflies, they are the reason I’m not numb.  _ Or atleast i dont think I am. _

“I know Dream” I sounded so monotone, this isn't how I wanted today to be. I’m pretty sure I threw them off because neither of them were speaking. Before they could say anything I decided to speak again. 

“I have to go guys. Bye” instantly after saying that I left the call. I tried to sound cheerful but even I can hear how my voice sounds… dull?.

_ I’m so tired. _ I should probably go to bed and try to sleep. But I can’t even think about moving. I can feel my eyes closing and drifting…

I wanted to go to my bed, but I couldn't move, it felt like someone was pushing me down in my chair, so i made myself comfortable and tried to fall asleep.

After 5 minutes of failing to sleep, I started to count from 1000 to 0, it helped distract my mind from everything. 

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

_ The fuck?  _ I groaned and answered the call already knowing who it was, due to the special ringtone I put as a joke.

“GEORGE you wont believe this” Dream said and i could hear his smile through the phone.

“What's up Dream?” I whispered, my voice was thick with sleep and my head was throbbing.  _ What time is it? God my head. _

“I went to buy a new pair of headphones and the guy that worked there asked me for my number, and he called me to ask me for a date, can you believe that George” With Dream words i felt my heart break, i thought i couldn't feel anything but the pain never seemed to leave. I sighed and checked the time.

“Dream it's 4 in the morning, did you really have to wake me up to brag?” I grimaced, I couldn't hide the pain in my voice, and I couldn't think, my head hurt too much.

“Oh Well I- I'm sorry George I didn't check the time, ill- ill just call you back la-” Dream sounded so sad i had to say something to fix it.  _ I can let it out later. _

“Wait no, I'm sorry, I just haven't been able to sleep, could you- stay on call with me until i fall asleep?” If i'm being honest i didn't want to be alone with my thoughts, and Dreams voice is… is... _ nice. _

“Oh i'm sorry George, of course” With that Dream started to ramble about his day. And I couldn't help the tear that came down my face while I fell asleep to Dreams voice.

  
  
  


When I woke up I checked my phone and saw the call ended and a text from Dream, I didn't want to admit it but it made my heart ache. 

Green Boy <3

“Goodnight Georgie :)”

I could already feel the tears coming, but I didn't want to cry, not about this.

So I got up and decided to distract myself, my head was still hurting but when is it not.

I decided to clean my room and clear my thoughts. 

After i finished i went to take a well deserved shower, i couldn't remember the last time i showered.

I put my playlist and got in, and everything was going fine until a certain song came on.

_ A broken heart is all that's left _

_ I'm still fixing all the cracks _

_ Lost a couple of pieces when _

_ I carried it, carried it, carried it home _

_ I'm afraid of all I am _

_ My mind feels like a foreign land _

_ Silence ringing inside my head _

_ Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home. _

The last thing I wanted to do was think about Dream but I couldn't stop it now. It felt like I wasn't in control of my mind.

_ He's going on a date, he doesn't love me, how can he?  _ I was crying now.

_ That guy must be- WAIT.  _ I stopped breathing.  _ He's going on a date with a guy? Wait, that means…  _

_ I've spent all of the love I saved _

_ We were always a losing game _

_ Small-town boy in a big arcade _

_ I got addicted to a losing game. _

I was sobbing now, everything hurt, I don't know why it made it worse that he actually did like guys. I always thought he didn't like guys and that was comforting in a strange way, at least i knew i wasn't even an option, but now…  _ i am an option, he just doesn't want me. _

I felt stupid and selfish, but know not only do i not have Dream but another boy was going to be able to hold him… to kiss him...keep him safe.

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh _

_ All I know, all I know _

_ Loving you is a losing game. _

The water was getting cold now, and I was shivering, and I just stood there listening to the song and crying knowing I could never have Dream.

My thoughts were starting to go dark while I was staring at my arms…  _ I deserve pain, what if I just…  _

I blinked and I suddenly had my blade in my hand, I didn't remember grabbing it, but here it was looking at me… begging me to cut.

I've never done this, I had no idea how it was going to feel, I don't know if it's going to help, but maybe the pain won't be that bad.  _ No, no, i can't do this, it's going to leave a scar, people are going to tell… but- what if i do it small enough. _

I blinked at the blade and inche it closer to my arm.  _ Do it, just not too deep, not too deep, not too deep George, not too- _

_ Do you love me, or love me not? _

_ Peeling piecеs from my heart _

_ And my rose-colored lеns is gone _

_ Still I carry, I carry, I carry on _

It burned but less than I thought it would, I could feel some sort of relief, it was a weird feeling, it was like the cloud that was hovering over me was momentarily gone…  _ momentarily _ .

I put my arm under the now freezing water, and I flinched, it hurted more than what I had just done, but I deserved the pain, I did this to myself.

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh _

_ All I know, all I know _

_ Loving you is a losing game _

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh _

_ All I know, all I know _

_ Loving you is a losing game. _

When I was done, I grabbed my phone and stopped the music, and went to get dressed.

When I looked in the mirror… I was so disappointed with what was staring back at me, I looked lost, it was like I was looking through me and not at me.

  
  
  


**Ding**

I saw my phone and realised I was now in my bed.  _ Why does that keep happening to me?.  _ I sighed and checked who it was.

Bitch Boy

Hey man, Dream told me he told you about his

little date.

How are you feeling?.

I laughed dryly at Sapnaps text, it sounded weirdly serious but I appreciated that he cared enough to check in on me. But I took this as my opportunity to show them that I was fine… I would be fine.

  
  


Yeah i was shocked honestly lol i never

tought my simp was going to leave me for

ANOTHER man.

*Siri play drivers license*

It hurt making that joke, but I didn't want Sapnap to know exactly how bad I took those news.

Don't worry Georgie Poh i would never

leave you.

Well… mission accomplished. I turned my phone off and laid on my back just thinking and staring at my arm, you could see where I cut, but I was careful and it was just that one time so if anyone asked I could blame the cat.

I felt so disappointed and closer to the storm than I was before. I never thought in a million years I would do this to myself.

I would probably have to throw that blade away, i don't know what i would do if i still kept it, but at the same time, i wanted to be able to bring some… relief, if i need the pain again.

_ Let's hope the cat doesn't bring his claws out _ . I joked to myself, it was dumb but it helped to put some humour in the situation.

_ If Dream was here… would he take care of me? tell me everything would be okay? kiss me until all i could feel was him and i… _

I wanted that so badly, I wanted to be loved by him but I knew that wasn't happening.  _ He could never love someone like me _ .

  
  


It was the next day now, I don't remember when I fell asleep but I prefer those types of nights.

My stomach growled at me and I remembered I haven't eaten in like 2 days. 

I was nauseous but I needed something in my sistem if I was going to stream tonight. So I quickly grabbed some cookies and a glass of water and put a hoodie on, and prepared myself to start the stream.

It was going great, and I was about half an hour in, when a donation came through.

Axelys donated 20$

You don't deserve Dreams love, mister i stream 

once a month.

_ What the fuck? _ I know it was supposed to come out as playful but it hurt, but i tried to play it off.

“Nop, i definitely care more for him than he does, even the paperman loves me more than he ever will” Well… okay… that was that.  _ Good thing I was going to play it off. _

I started reading donations, trying to distract them from what i just said, it kinda worked... Many thought I was joking and others were concerned, but I was tired so as soon as I hit the 3 hours of stream I left.

After a few seconds of ending the stream, I got a call from the one and only Dream.

I really didn't want to deal with him right now, my emotions were all over the place and i know for a fact he saw what happened, so i declined the call and threw my phone where i wouldn't hear it.

_ I didn't want to deal with anyone. God, I'm such a burden. If i could just disappear… i wish i could just leave this world and never look back.  _ Immediately after I said that I looked at my arm which had become a common occurrence, it was like my healing wound was putting me in a spell.

I realized it made me feel less scared with the idea of… ending it.

I've had this thought for a while now, I didn't want to die.... i just wouldn't complain if i did. But now… everything hurted, I just wanted to end my pain.

_ It's funny that to end your suffering you have to put yourself in even more pain. _

  
  
  
  


The days were passing so fast yet so slowly, I still hadn't watched my phone, I needed space from everyone.  _ I wish I could take distance from myself. _

Everyday was the same. Somedays I grabbed something to eat but most of the time I laid in bed thinking, while gazing at my arm and convincing myself to not do it again, every time was harder to find a reason to not do it.

I was now showering everyday and putting the shower burning hot, it helped with distracting me and forgetting about the blade that was a hand away from me.

And my headaches had become a daily thing, some days they were strong enough to make me puke.

I didnt even stream anymore, I had enough money to not work for 2 years if I wanted so I knew it was going to be okay.

And besides what was the point of working and pretending everything was going to be okay… if i wasn't going to be here for much longer.

I don't remember when my thoughts shifted from  _ working to have a bright future  _ to  _ surviving until i lost. _

I haven't talked to anyone in… 2 weeks? a month? i wasn't sure. My phone was still hidden, and my head was loud enough to keep everything away.

I lost track of time by now, I wasn't a person anymore, I was a waste of space. I still wanted to hold Dream but everything hurts now, it's like someone had used me as a punching bag and I had bruises all over.

_ Would it hurt if Dream held me? Could he make me forget? Would I be different with him… happier? Would it hurt to talk to him as it does with everyone else?. _

I wanted to know before i… i didn't care anymore. Before I left… I have to know if it would hurt to be by his side.

_ It's time I give up _ . I just have to do this one thing and i can finally give up.

I stood up and looked at the blade that had become my best friend now, it's like it was calling for me, i could say no for now… the end of this story will come soon.

_ All things have a finish line.  _ And it was almost time for me to cross it.

But before…

I was now in front of my computer, I made sure to have all apps closed so I wouldn't see whatever was happening in the world. And before I knew it I had bought a plane ticket to Florida.

For tomorrow…

I stood dumbstruck watching my computer, I had a certain feeling in my chest for the first time in a long time…  _ Hope _ .

_ This is just goodbye George, come on, don't do this now. _

  
  
  
  


I was now in front of the waiting line waiting to board the plane. I had finally grabbed my phone in the morning and without looking closed all the notifications from my phone. I didn't want to grab it but I needed it to have Dreams location, and when the moment came… tell everyone  _ goodbye. _

For the first time, I knew what my future held and it was kinda freeing, to not have that uncertainty, I felt in control.

  
  
  


I had now finally landed in Orlando, Florida. And that's when it really hit me, the truth of my situation, I was going to see Dream and…

_ It's okay, everything will be okay in the end. _

My thoughts were all over the place, but the difference was that i was excited, i wasn't scared like i thought i would be, despite the situation i knew everything was going to be just fine, i was finally going to see my best friend.

_ What's the worst that can happen? _

  
  
  
  


_ Oh god, no, no, no, please no, this has to be a sick joke. _

“Hello? May I help you?” A boy's voice said at the front door of Dreams house. I knew I had the right direction… and Dream lives alone...so this means… 

“Is Clay here? I'm a friend of his… Im George” I felt weird saying his name due to the circumstances. And I could actually feel myself entering the storm that I had been fighting to no use all this time. 

“George? Wait here, let me get him” He sounded like he recognised my name, so that was good right? I didn't know anymore. I just wanted this to be over, what was I supposed to do now?.

_ Maybe i have enough time to run an- _

Suddenly i heard a scream and a second later the door was open broadcasting me the most beautiful boy i have ever seen.

I knew it was him, of course it was him.

I didn't care how much it hurt me, i knew i wanted to hold him so without saying another word, i took a step forward and held my hands around his waist with my head in his chest.  _ It didn't hurt. I knew Dream wouldn't hurt me. _

Dream seemed like he was in shock but after a few seconds, he held me with so much strength and love. _ Yeah this was my Dream. _ His head was on top of mine and his arms were everywhere or at least it felt like it.

It was like we were in a bubble and nothing could get through, I was safe for now.

I felt something wet hit my hair so I rubbed my arm on his back, not wanting to step back, and whispered “Its okay Dream, i'm here now”.

Before Dream could respond, someone cleared his throat in the back, and that's when I remembered that Dream was in fact not alone and a taken man, so I did what I had to do, _ I stepped back. _

Even if it pained me more than the restless nights I've spent thinking about him.

Dream was looking at me through his teary eyes, he opened his mouth and closed it, seemingly lost for words, and all i could do was look at him, taking him all in, so when it was time to leave i wouldn't forget a thing.

“George, god Georgie, what happened?Where were you?Why did you disappear like that?, we were all so worried.... i was so worried, i kept thinking and thinking… what the hell George?” Dream sounded angry and relieved but his eyes looked at me like he had found the lottery ticket and I knew in that moment that I was in love with him. 

_ I never meant for you to worry. _

It was almost painful realising that you didn't just love your best friend… you were in love with him and there wasn't time and nothing you could do. I had to remind myself that Dream was taken. 

I wanted to smile and tell him everything was going to be okay and kiss him until he forgave me but of course that wasn't the case.

But I couldn't make myself speak, I was lost looking at him, I was one second away from throwing myself at him, so i looked at the floor and muttered a little “Sorry” which was all my voice was capable of doing.

Through my peripheral vision I could see one of Dreams feet move, but before he even got a chance to do whatever he was going to do, another pair of feet were by his side and the voice that i had grown to hate in the little time i got here, was now speaking, interrupting whatever this was.

“Well hello George i'm glad everything is okay, im Lucas… Clays boyfriend” His voice sounded bitter and threatening.

_ What kind of name is Lucas? _

I turned my eyes to look at the boy and I almost broke down in the spot, he was holding Dream's hand and was pressed against his side.

I wanted to run but I was here on a mission.

_ Say goodbye. _

So I straightened my shoulders and put on the best fake smile I could and reached a hand towards him.

“Nice to meet you-Clays boyfriend” I say with as much confidence as i could master, not once looking at Dream, i didn't want to see him when he was beside another man. 

Without hesitation he grabbed my hand and shocked it, and I could feel the pain from his touch.

_ Why was it only different with Dream? _

“You want to come to the couch and… i don't know… catch up i guess” Lucas said, his words sounded nervous but his look showed no sign of weakness.

_ My head hurts, god. Could I pretend for long enough…  _

_ Come on George man up, this is it, the first and last time you see him, you got this. _

“I would love to, thanks” I added the last part as an afterthought, and still not watching Dream, I stepped forward into what i guess was the living room. 

The whole time I was walking I could hear whispers from behind me, they sounded angry but I didn't want to turn back, in case my ears were fooling me.

_ It 's almost over.  _ With that thought a tear came down my cheek with no warning but i wiped away as soon as i felt it.

_ Why was i crying? I already knew this was goodbye. Keep it together please. _

Now the two men came walking towards George. And I quickly took notice of the atmosphere, it had suddenly changed within the two, they were no longer holding hands and they seemed tense… on edge.

_ Maybe it was a bad time for me to come… after all I didn't say anything about visiting.  _

Dream sat down by my side, closer than necessary, I could feel his leg almost touching mine. And Lucas sat down in front of us in the chair.

I didn't know what was happening so I quickly said my apologies while looking at my hands, and playing with the hem of my hoodie.

“I'm Sorry for coming unannounced, i just needed to see you one last time” I almost whimpered when i heard myself say the last part, it wasn't my intention to let that slip.

_ I shouldn't have come.  _

“Georgie you are never an inconvenience, you're always welcome home” When i heard Dreams shy words, i almost broke down.

_ Home. I haven't felt at home in years. _

And as if reading my mind, Dreams hands grabbed my chin and made me make eye contact, but i refused to open my eyes.

“What do you mean  _ one last time _ ?” Dreams said so softly i could burst, sighing i opened my eyes and looked at Dreams worried expression.

_ He is so close, his skin looks so soft… would it felt the same under my touch… mayb- _

“Sorry to interrupt the moment, but maybe stop eye fucking my man” Lucas said and i flinched, steping away from Dream and standing up.

_ I can't keep this up.  _ I was going to break.

_ I'll say goodbye in a text....  _

_ Everything will be alright… _

I wanted to believe my words, but when I thought of not being able to hear Dreams voice, his face, his beautiful eyes, and those lips… 

I didn't know how I felt anymore. Everything felt like too much and not enough at the same time.

“I-” I was stepping back as i tried to speak, my eyes were getting watery and my heart felt shattered.

_ I couldn't even say goodbye. _

“I should go, it was nice knowing you… im- i- sorry, bye” I didn't look at everyone while i excused myself, i knew i wasn't welcomed, and my tears were coming down at full force now, so i ran and left.

_ Everything hurts, god just make it stop, please. Make it stop. _

I don't know how much I ran when I saw the empty park and crashed down and sobbed.

I could hear my heart in my head, and my crying was making it worse, but i couldn't stop, i tried, but i lost everything, this was it.

_ This was the end. _

Before I could even register what was happening, they were arms around me, and crying. But it didn't hurt.

“George, I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, please look at me” Dream said.

And before I could answer he moved my face and launched himself forward, connecting our lips. I could taste his tears or maybe mine, i wasn't sure, but i didn't care, this was finally happening.

Before I could really savor the moment, Dream pulled away and gave me the most intense look I've ever seen, his pupils were almost black, but I didn't want the moment to be over so I grabbed him by his shirt and connected our lips again.

This time the kiss was more passionate, i could almost feel the fire around us, Dreams hand were at my hips, and my hand was at his hair and the other at his chest, feeling all of what i could. When he bit my lip, i gasped and gave him exactly what he wanted, and i couldn't help the groan that left me when i felt his tongue invade all my senses. I tighten my hand on his hair while crawling closer to him, almost sitting on top of him, tearing a moan from Dream.

I pulled away gasping for air and putting my forehead against Dreams, looking at him, truly looking at him. I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips when I saw Dreams blissful expression, he looked like he was trying to put himself together and I wanted to pat myself on the back knowing I put that look on his face.

It was all because of me. All because of George.

When Dream finally opened his eyes he pulled the biggest smile known to mankind, grabbed my hand without saying a word and taking us back home.

I looked at him unsure, remembering that Lucas was home, probably waiting for  _ his boyfriend _ to come back.

Dream seemed to understand my look and just before he opened the door, grabbed my hands and explained.

“He's not here, i broke up with him as soon as you left, we just didn't work anymore and… i wanted to be able to kiss you freely, which i know you appreciated” He said the last part teasingly, i wanted to scream to everyone that Dream was mine, he was finally mine, but then i remembered exactly why i came here…

I wanted to say goodbye but now that i looked at him, i never wanted to leave his side.

_ We could have one last night. A night with no regrets. _

I smiled at him the best I could… knowing this was my goodbye, and took his hand and opened the door.

As soon as i opened the door i launched myself at him, i connected our lips with as much strength i could master, letting him know exactly how i felt with my body.

Dream kissed me back with as much strength and groaned into the kiss, and I savoured every last piece of him. At that moment I decided I wanted all of him.

I trailed kisses from his cheek to his jaw and sucked hard, licking his earlobe, whispering “Bed”. 

With that being said he put his hands in the back of my thighs and carried me towards his room, while I tasted all of his neck, trying to coax the sounds out of him.

I wanted him to feel good.  _ Feel good with me. _

Suddenly my back hit the back of the door causing Dream to press up against me, and cause the so needed friction. I groaned bucking my hips wanting to feel more of him, while I kissed him.

I was so excited I wanted to cry, I never wanted to leave him, but I knew that I had to by the end of the night.

A tear ran down from my face, already knowing my fate.

Dream was on top of me in the bed, when he pulled away and looked at me with slight worry in his eyes.

“Are you okay George?” Dream said, kissing my tear away.

_ I will be okay. _

I couldn't respond so instead I arched my back and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

I took it off and he took mine off but he looked even more worried, and I saw him looking at my scar, unsure of what to think.

“Please Clay, I want you” I made a point by saying his name, he needed to know, i wanted all of him, i knew it was selfish of me, but i wanted one last night, i didn't want to explain.

He seemed content with my answer and dipped his head down towards my neck kissing me all up while taking our pants off.

We were both a mess by now, but he was my mess.

I wanted to cry and scream and punch and laugh and love.

_ What I would do to have forever with Dream. _

I took him in my hand deciding to make today memorable, so he wouldn't forget me.

I was on top now, and without a warning I took him all in my mouth, i didn't know what i was doing, all i knew is that i loved him.

_ Fuck i love him. _

I groaned with him inside my mouth and I saw him throw his head back and moan freely, I could see his face light up by the moon, and he looked absolutely gorgeous.

He caught me looking at him, and groaned, pulling me away from him, and I could now feel him against me.

I knew we should preap, but I didn't care, I wanted him now and raw. I lined myself up against him and I could feel the stretch and the pain, but it all felt welcoming.

This was a different type of pain, this was the pain that came from love.

I rode him until both us came down from our high, and I fell on top of him, with sweat dripping down from me and tears in my eyes.

  
  


He sighed tenderly, and grabbed my head while playing with my hair. I looked up at him and I could see all the love there, like I hold the key to happiness.

I almost burst down crying wishing I could see this everyday.

“I love you Clay, with all my heart, i've loved you for a while now, you are even more perfect than i thought you would be” That's all i could say right now, i didn't want to make it obvious, i wanted him to be happy one last night.

“I love you so so much Georgie” Dream said with a tear down his face, he looked astonished by me, i never wanted to leave his side…

We were looking at each other for a while when Dream turned and looked at the moon, nudging me to look at it too.

“The moon is beautiful, isn't it?” Dream said with such a big smile and tired eyes, I didn't respond, I just watched him fall asleep in my arms, with his face illuminated with the light of the moon.

“I can die happy” I whispered, letting my tears fall freely and looking at the love of my life.

It took all the strength in me to let go of him, i never wanted to stop watching him, but i knew i had too.

I stepped out looking at him one last time before writing a note so he could have something to remember me by.

  
  
  


Dear Dream

I really don't know how to say this or start, but before anything you have to know it wasn't your fault, everything that happened… happened for a reason.

I love you so much, you have no idea how much you mean to me, and all the ways you've touched my heart.

This night wasn't what I expected at all but I'm glad I got to share it with you.

I had to leave this word… my time simply was over, it wasn't right for me to stay.

I hope you don't feel too bad, just know i'm happier now, i'm so sorry, i know this hurts you.

I left this word watching the moon and picturing you, i wished i could have more time with you but it wouldn't be right if i stayed.

But you have to know I'll be waiting for you. I'll always wait for you, my one true love.

  
  
  


And with that he walked out of the house. And finished his story.


End file.
